Transcripts/The Beginning of the End - Part 2
:on My Little Pony :Princess Celestia: It is time for us... to retire! :Twilight Sparkle: And you want me to take your place?! :Princess Celestia: With the help of your friends, of course. :Grogar: You may call me... Grogar. Together, Equestria will be ours! :King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own! :'Spike': How are we gonna stop him? :'Twilight Sparkle': With the Elements of Harmony! With those, we can defeat anypony! :rumbling :shattering :'King Sombra': evilly : :'King Sombra': maniacally :'Rainbow Dash': What. Just. Happened?! :'Fluttershy': The Tree of Harmony can't ''really be gone, can it?! :Twilight Sparkle: It can't be! :King Sombra: But it is! You thought you defeated me, but you led me right to the source of your power. Now that it's destroyed, nothing can stop me! :clinking :Twilight Sparkle: He's right... With the Elements gone, I don't know how we can defeat him! :Rainbow Dash: Then we'll just have to beat him the old-fashioned way! :clinking :zap :crunching :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: straining :King Sombra: Ha! You're no match for me! I will finally rule the Crystal Empire! gasps Wait... With you out of the way, I will rule all of Equestria! :Twilight Sparkle: No! :King Sombra: Oh, yes. And I think I know exactly where I'll start. :Applejack: Don't you dare say it! :King Sombra: Your sweet, little hometown. :Rarity: You leave Ponyville alone! :King Sombra: Or what? Without your Elements, it would be so easy to control you. :noises :Mane Six: yelps :King Sombra: But there's no point. My conquering Ponyville is already your greatest fear! maniacally :Mane Six: No! :Fluttershy: What do we do?! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! The Tree of Harmony grew the Elements! It kept the Everfree Forest under control! And now it's gone. Sombra will take over Equestria, and it's all my fault! I knew I wasn't ready to take the princesses' place, but I never thought I'd mess up this badly! :beat :Pinkie Pie: What are you looking at me for? :Rainbow Dash: This is usually when you say something funny to lift our spirits. :Pinkie Pie: Sorry. Nothing about this is funny to me. :Rarity: up I'm sorry. I'm trying to be strong, but I just can't bear to think about poor Sweetie Belle under the spell of that monster! :Pinkie Pie: Or those sweet little Cake twins... :Rainbow Dash: Or Spike, or Starlight... :Fluttershy: Or Angel... or anypony forced to do that monster's bidding! :splat :Applejack: What the—? Twilight, what are you doin'? :Twilight Sparkle: We can't just stay here. I don't have a plan, and I don't know what I'm gonna do once we get out. But we can't sit here and let Sombra make slaves of everypony we love! :Rainbow Dash: Let me help! I'm faster! :digging :Pinkie Pie: I like digging! :whrring :Fluttershy: I've been known to get my hooves dirty! :Applejack: Move over, y'all! :Rarity: Normally, I wouldn't dream of digging, but right now, show me the muddy! :digging :whirring :Mane Six: gasps :Applejack: Apple Bloom! It's me! Look at me, sugarcube! Twilight, you gotta free her! Please! :noises :zap :Twilight Sparkle: yelps I... I can't! Without the Elements, my magic isn't strong enough to stop Sombra's! Spike! Spike, where are you going? Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: monotone We must lay siege to Canterlot. :Twilight Sparkle: No! Snap out of it, you two! You're stronger than his magic! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, please stop! I can't get her to stop! I can't get her—! :Twilight Sparkle: None of us can. We can't reach them! :Pinkie Pie: screams :thud :Pinkie Pie: sobbing He made them bake a black licorice fruitcake that says "Congratulations to Our Favorite Supreme Emperor King Sombra" in green frosting! It's the ugliest cake I've ever seen! sobbing :Rainbow Dash: Twilight, this is bad! Like, really bad! :Fluttershy: sobbing I've never been so sad in my whole life! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what to do! I don't know how to free them, but I don't know how to stop Sombra! Everypony was so sure I'd do such a great job! Well, this is exactly what I was afraid of! Could anything else possibly go wrong?! :Pinkie Pie: Well... With the Tree of Harmony gone, the Everfree Forest could grow out of control and threaten the town! :Rarity: Darling, that's oddly specific. :crackling :Mane Six: gasp :crackling :Fluttershy: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Even if we figure out how to defeat Sombra and bring everypony back to Ponyville, if we don't stop the forest, there won't be a Ponyville to come back to! :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: Ahem. :clicking :Fluttershy: For our friends! :Applejack and Rarity: For our families! :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: For our home! :Twilight Sparkle: For Equestria! :crackling :Mane Six: Equestria! :whoosh :Royal guards: inhale :zaps :King Sombra: You! Break it down! :thuds :crash :opens :King Sombra: They've fled! Celestia and Luna are too cowardly to even stand against me! Equestria is mine! maniacally :Mane Six: grunting :zaps :chopping :Fluttershy: Come on, everypony! shrieks :crackling :squeaking :Applejack: We've been at this for hours, but it's just growin' back too fast! :Twilight Sparkle: We have to keep trying! :crackling :zaps :Mane Six: gasp :Applejack: I know we're supposed to be able to handle things on our own, but I've never been happier to see two ponies in my whole life! :zap :Star Swirl: Nopony is meant to handle this on their own! :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl! The Tree of Harmony, it's—! :Star Swirl: I know. I alerted the princesses as soon as I could. I felt it when it happened. Like part of my essence just ceased to be. :Twilight Sparkle: I know what you mean. I'm sorry. :Star Swirl: Don't be. I've more than enough magic in me to keep the Everfree Forest under control. :Twilight Sparkle: You can do that? :Star Swirl: The Pillars and I planted the Tree of Harmony. Who do you think kept the Forest under control before it did? :zaps :Star Swirl: It will take time, but with the princesses' help, I can keep it at bay! :zaps :Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! Go get 'em, beardy! :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: Sombra's back, and he's taken control of all of our friends! :Princess Luna: We've left Canterlot defenseless! :Princess Celestia: Twilight, you must go! Defend Equestria, and we shall contain the forest. :Pinkie Pie: At least now we're back to just one problem! :zap :zap :Mane Six: shrieks :Pinkie Pie: Aw, everypony's all evilly! :Royal guard: growls :Fluttershy: Sombra's gonna force us to fight our way through our friends?! :Rainbow Dash: Not if I can help it! :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: gasps :zaps :Rainbow Dash: Okay, guess we need a different plan. Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know! I'm not prepared to fight against the citizens of Equestria! I guess that's one more thing I'm not ready to do... :Applejack: Well, we'd better figure out somethin' quick, because none of them seem to have a problem with it! :lowering :Rarity: shrieks Oh, sorry about this, Fancy Pants! :Applejack: We promise we'll let y'all out as soon as we can! :whooshing :Rainbow Dash: Ooh, will I go here? Or here? Or here, or there?! :Fluttershy: pants Huh? :ding! :whoosh :smack! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! :whoosh :Fluttershy: I don't know how long we can hold them off! :Applejack: And holdin' them off isn't what we need anyhow! We need to get inside! :Rarity: But we can't just leave them here, all possessed and Sombra-fied! :Pinkie Pie: What do we do, Twilight?! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, but we can't stay here! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry we couldn't help our friends, but I didn't know what else to do. :Applejack: At least we're inside. :Pinkie Pie: unconvinced Yeah! All we have to do now is defeat King Sombra! laugh :Twilight Sparkle: I... We... :splat :Discord: chewing Oh, my. No Elements? No princesses? Seems like you're in a bit of a pickle! Or are you in... snaps ...more of a jam? chewing Mmm! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! What are you doing here?! :Discord: swallows Well, I was going to hang these up all over the castle to celebrate your coronation, but apparently it's a bit premature. :pop :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad to see you! We could really use some all-powerful Lord of Chaos help right now! :Discord: Moi? Oh, I couldn't possibly. :trotting :Pinkie Pie: Oh, poodles! :Twilight Sparkle: Discord, please! :Discord: Oh, fine. snaps Just to be clear, I was really rooting for you to do this on your own and parlay that confidence boost into being the best protectors of Equestria you can be. :Rainbow Dash: A little less talking and a little more helping?! :Discord: snaps :splat :opening and closing :splats :Fluttershy: gasps Thank you, Discord! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what we'd do without you! :zaps, crystals cracking :opens :Rainbow Dash: Okay, "King" Sombra! Time to give up the crown! :King Sombra: laughs Here to fight the good fight with nothing but your wits? Admirable, but foolish! grunts :splat :King Sombra: grunts :Discord: Well, I guess it's on me to be the MVP today. I was betting on you, and I do hate being wrong. Although if you think about it, I am your friend, so maybe you win because friendship wins? Although Fluttershy should get most of the credit for that. She's my favorite. :King Sombra: grunts :Discord: motion yell :thud :Fluttershy: gasps Discord! :Rest of Mane Six: gasps :King Sombra: laughs Not even the Lord of Chaos can stand against me! I am truly the most powerful creature in Equestria! :zap :Rainbow Dash: Discord! :Twilight Sparkle: We need you! :Fluttershy: up Oh, please wake up, please wake up... gasps Discord! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you're okay! We can't beat him without you! :King Sombra: You couldn't beat me with him, either! laughs :Discord: coughs weakly It would appear that you're on your own. breath snaps I have nothing left to give. :Applejack: That's it, then? We're doomed? :King Sombra: Of course you are. I can't believe it's taken you this long to realize it. Now, how shall I eliminate all this clutter in my throne room? :Mane Six: growl :Discord: weakly Listen to me. You don't need me. You don't need the princesses, and you certainly don't need the Elements. coughs Fluttershy, you will always be kind. Applejack, you will always be honest. Rarity, you'll always be generous. breath And Rainbow Dash will be loyal as can be. Pinkie will always bring laughter wherever she goes. And Twilight... coughs you are and always will be the embodiment of magic. You lost sight of what's in front of you. You're here, together, willing to give everything you've got for Equestria. Nothing and nopony can ever take that away from you, because that's who you are. :King Sombra: laughs It's going to take more than a sentimental speech to save you. :Twilight Sparkle: Discord's right. We've proven time and time again that the real magic is the six of us working together! With these girls by my side, I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of what you can do or how much power you have! :King Sombra: You should be. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: You may knock us down, but we're gonna get back up again! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: And again! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: And again! As long as we're together, we will never stop trying to defeat you! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: straining :Fluttershy: For our friends! :Applejack and Rarity: For our families! :Mane Six except Twilight Sparkle: For our home! :Twilight Sparkle: For Equestria! :noises :King Sombra: grunts No! This can't be possible! Your magic can't defeat mine! I destroyed the source of your power! :Twilight Sparkle: You can't destroy our friendship, Sombra! :Rainbow Dash: And we keep telling bad guys. :Applejack: But y'all just don't seem to remember. :Mane Six: Friendship is magic! :explosion :King Sombra: Noooooooooo! :cracking :boom :opens :Fluttershy: Aw, do you want more juice? :Discord: weakly Only if it's not too much trouble. And it's red. And it has one of those little umbrellas. And two cherries. No, no, actually, make it three. And maybe, uh... some donuts? :Princess Celestia: I see you've made yourselves at home. :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! Luna! I know what you're going to say. I should have called on you as soon as I knew how dangerous it was. A good leader knows when to ask for help, and I didn't. And because of me, the Tree of Harmony was destroyed. Equestria deserves somepony much better than me as its leader. :Princess Celestia: You're right. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Princess Celestia: About one thing. A good leader knows when to ask for help, but a great leader has the courage to admit when they've made a mistake and the strength to make it right. Today, you've proven to me beyond any doubt that you will be a great leader. :Twilight Sparkle: Will be? :Princess Celestia: Luna and I have decided it may have been a bit unfair to thrust this upon you without giving you the time you need to prepare. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Thank goodness! I really wasn't ready! :Discord: Not ready?! So, Twilight's not taking over?! This was all for nothing?! I pretended to be very hurt and gave one of the most convincing speeches of my—?! :Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle: Pretended?! :Discord: Of course! You don't think some "would-be king" could actually hurt the Lord of Chaos, do you? Anyway, as I was saying, I pretended to be very hurt to convince you that you didn't need anything but yourself to be the incredible leader I know you can be. And now it's not happening?! :Princess Celestia: It will. But when she's ready. :Discord: How can she not be ready?! What a waste of a perfectly wonderful speech! Ugh! Honestly, I don't know why I even bother. :Rarity: Ugh! So he could have ended the whole Sombra thing whenever he wanted? :Fluttershy: But he didn't, because he cares. :Rainbow Dash: That's Discord for ya. :Applejack: He sure has a weird way of bein' supportive. :Pinkie Pie: Super odd dude. :zap :Discord: I heard that! :zap :Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: laughing :Princess Luna: Also, truth be told, Celestia and I had fun today fighting side-by-side with Star Swirl for our home. It's been years since we've gotten to do what you girls do. You all make it look so easy. :Rainbow Dash: Well, we are kind of an awesome team. :Fluttershy: Every adventure is heart-pounding, but so rewarding. :Pinkie Pie: I'm up for anything, as long as it's with all of you! :Rarity: giggles Life certainly hasn't been dull since we met. :Applejack: Nowhere else I'd rather be. :Twilight Sparkle: We are pretty incredible together. And we would do anything for Equestria. I guess I know, when the time comes, as long as we're together, we probably— :Rest of Mane Six: throats :Twilight Sparkle: We definitely got this. :Rest of Mane Six: Awww! :Cozy Glow: Now I'll say something nice about centaurs. Tirek, you say something nice about changelings. And Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies! :Queen Chrysalis: Never! :Grogar: Let us hope the three of you will be enough for my plans. :Queen Chrysalis: And what of King Sombra? :Lord Tirek: Did he succeed? :Grogar: Hah! :noise :Grogar: I'd say he gambled and lost! But at least he can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. Unless any of you have doubts. :Lord Tirek: Uh, not I. :Queen Chrysalis: Nope! :Cozy Glow: I'm good! :Grogar: Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees! laughs :Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek: laughter :credits